A Broken Heart
by RecklessxDreamer
Summary: heals with time, alcohol, a good friend, and permanent markers. And dramatic title is dramatic. Hope you enjoy!


**Author's Note: **Hiya everyone! I've been gone for quite some time, but now I am back. This time with a challenge fic. **xbuttonsx **and I decided to do these little challenge fics to get us to write, basically. She decided that she wanted us to write a LuxordDemyx fic and use the words **club**, **alcohol**, and **rainbow**. Except, I kinda failed on the pairing part since it didn't turn into a pairing fic...OOPS. Hope that's okay, m'dear. Kinda just went with whatever was being typed out xD; I had fun writing it, but nothing really happens and I'm not too sure it's very good since I haven't written anything in quite some time xD BUT YEAH. Here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**xXx**

"Bartender! Get me another drink please. And this time make it stronger. I want to get so drunk that I'll forget about that bastard who broke my heart after two long years! Not only that, but he left me to wither away in that empty house, alone. Forever!" An arm slammed down on the counter, a spiky, blond head followed it. A muffled groan came shortly after announcing that had that hurt a lot more than the man expected.

This sorrowful blond is Demyx. He'd just recently been dumped by his boyfriend of two years. And as you can see, he's taking it rather hard. The severity of the pain and anger he was currently experiencing is unlike anything he'd ever gone through before.

Now normally when Demyx got upset he used a method he fondly called "just cry it out." This was exactly what it sounds like. He'd sit somewhere and cry until he felt better. Unfortunately the hurt he was feeling was too strong to just sit and cry away. He had found this out the hard way. After hours of crying in various areas of his home, Demyx realized he still felt like crap and needed a new method to get rid of his anger towards hi now ex-boyfriend.

So the blond did what anyone would do in his situation: he went to his friends for help. Unfortunately the only friend available to help Demyx in his time of need was Luxord.

I say unfortunately not because Luxord was a bad friend. No, that's not it at all. It was because Luxord's answer to any problem was to get drunk. Demyx knew this wasn't the best way to forget and get rid of the pain he felt. He knew it would only screw him over in the end. Still, he went against his better judgment and left it up to Luxord to get rid of his bitter feelings.

And that's how Demyx ended up sitting at the bar in some random club he'd never heard of ordering drink after drink; each time asking for a stronger and stronger concoction.

Luxord was nowhere to be seen because as soon as he got his friend to the bar he had disappeared. This made the feeling of the loneliness even more prominent in Demyx.

Demyx stared at the new drink that had been placed in his grasp and he groaned, his focus on the glass growing fuzzier as each second passed.

"Fuck my life!" He accidently shouted gaining the attention of the patrons around him. Ignoring them, the blond swirled the liquid around in the glass before throwing his head back and chugging it down. Slamming the glass down, he ordered another, though the bartender didn't hurry to make the blond a new drink.

Soon Luxord came around looking for his friend. He was only slightly surprised to find Demyx still in the same exact spot at the bar he'd first dropped him off at, almost passed out from all the alcohol he had consumed within such a short time.

The older blond sauntered over to the bar and slid onto the free seat beside Demyx.

He looked at the bartender, who still hadn't gotten Demyx his drink. The young bartender was staring at the younger blond with a slightly concerned expression on his face. Luxord snapped his fingers in order to get the younger man's attention.

When he did, Luxord ordered. "Two more of what the kid just had, please."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean….look at him…"  
"He'll be fine. Just worry about your job and I'll worry about the kid." Luxord grinned and waved the bartender away.

While their drinks were being made, Luxord turned to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

Shaking him slightly, Luxord said, "Demyx, wake up. You look like a fool passed out here at the bar. Wake up ya' idiot."

Demyx turned his head toward the older blond and glared at him. "Can't you be a little more sensitive? I just had my heart broken!"

Luxord rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're acting pathetically!"

"How else am I supposed to act? We dated for _2 years_! We moved in together! I thought we were in love!" Demyx shouted at Luxord bringing more attention to them. Luxord put a finger to his mouth and tried to calm the raging blond.

"Okay, okay. Shh. I understand. I'll be more sensitive. Just quiet down, alright? You're causing a scene." Luxord told him. Demyx buried his head into his arm and wailed loudly.

"Dem, calm down. _Please_."

Demyx picked up his head, eyes brimming with tears, and whispered, "I thought we were in love, Luxord. He made me believe we were in love."

"I know, Demyx." Luxord said, softening at the sight of one of his best friends breaking apart in front of him. Even though he always comes off as uncaring, Luxord hated seeing a friend in a pain. Especially Demyx. Luxord couldn't stand seeing the blond as anything other than happy-go-lucky just as much as the younger blond hated _being_ in any other state of mind.

"God. Life sucks."

"Tell me about it." Luxord agreed. The bartender finally came back with their drinks and placed them in front of the blond males. Luxord nodded to him before turning his attention back to the distressed blond. "But Demyx, it's not the end of the world. It hurts now, but it won't hurt forever. You'll eventually get over that bastard and you'll find someone new; someone you love who loves you back with all of his heart."

Demyx sniffled before taking a drink from the glass in front of him. "Ya'think?"

"Of course. Besides, look where we are! We're in a club, the number one placed to meet someone you could end up spending the rest of your life with."

Demyx looked around and shrugged.

"Trust me. I've scouted the area. There are quite a few attractive pieces of ass here." Luxord laughed. Demyx gave him a half-hearted smiled. "Come on Demyx."

"It's still too soon. He _just_ broke up with me, Lux. If I go off and find someone so soon after being dumped, it wouldn't feel right. Besides, I'd just end up bringing the relationship down. It wouldn't be fair to person who has to deal with me." Demyx told his friend. Luxord sighed.

"Okay, kiddo. Just drink your drink and work on getting over that prick, okay? I'll fend off anyone who tries to get with you tonight." Luxord assured him.

Demyx nodded and sucked back the rest of his drink.

**xXx**

The two blonds stayed at the club into the late hours of the night. They didn't leave until Demyx was drunk and passed out. Only then did Luxord feel the blond was ready to leave.

Luxord told the bartender to add everything to his tab as he wrapped Demyx's arm around his shoulder and held him up by his waist.

The blonds made their way to Luxord's car slowly since Luxord was doing most of the work as he lugged the blond across the parking lot.

When Luxord readjusted his grip on Demyx, it jostled Demyx awake and suddenly Luxord heard the blond singing under his breath, "_So elastic / fantastic, fantastic, fantastic, fantastic / elastic, elastic, elastic, elastic! / Ring ding dong, ring ding dong…"_

"Demyx, what are you singing?" Luxord decided to ask after Demyx had stopped.

"Honestly. I dunno." Demyx answered truthfully before falling silent. Luxord shook his head as they continued walking, this time receiving some help from the blond.

As they reached the car, the blond finally piped up again. "Ya'know what Lux?"

"What?"

"Next time I see that asshole Zexion, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind! He can't break my heart like that and think he's gonna get away with it." Demyx told him.

"Good for you, Dem. He deserves that much." Luxord replied.

"And you know what else I'm gonna do?"

"_What_ else are you gonna do, Dem?" Luxord asked.

"I'm gonna give him a rainbow mustache with _permanent _marker! That way he'll be reminded for a long time that he made a huge mistake when he played around with my feelings!" Demyx laughed, the tone of his laughter sound maniacal.

Luxord helped Demyx into the car before laughing at his friend. The older blond got in on the driver's side, buckling up before reaching over to ruffle his blond friend's hair.

"I think you're gonna be alright, kid." Demyx grinned at him before buckling up too and leaning his head back on the headrest, closing his eyes as he did.

Luxord started the car and pulled out of his space before driving toward the exit of the lot.

Before leaving the parking lot, Luxord looked over at Demyx once more to find him a sleep, but still with the grin plastered on his face. Luxord let a smile grow across his face at the site.

"Yeah, you're definitely gonna be alright."

**xXx**

**A/N: **Yeah ; Kinda lame, no? And bad ending is bad. I'm never good at them xD; But that is it. And I can't do accents...so Luxord being British didn't happen nor did Demyx being drunk...Though I'm sure your imaginations helped you with those things! :D I'd love to know what you think! Good, bad, whatever.

**BTW. For those who aren't into Korean stuff, like music, the song Demyx was singing was **_Ring Ding Dong _**by SHINee. They are awesome. Check 'em out. And for those who did know what it was, I APPLAUD THEE**** /claps. :D**


End file.
